U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,992 issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed a door lock set including a driving cam operatively retracting a latch, a follower cam operatively retracting a dead bolt, and a linking rod pivotally connecting the driving cam with the follower cam for a simultaneous retraction of the latch and the dead bolt.
However, such a prior art may only be provided for a single side latch or dead bolt. For example, if the linking rod is pivotally secured on a right side of the cam, it may only be suitable for retracting a dead bolt or a latch installed on a right side of the door. It may cause confusion or inconvenience for the end user of the door lock set since he or she should clearly distinguish whether the door lock set is adapted for a latch (or dead bolt) at a right side or a left side.
The present inventor has found this drawback and invented the door lock set which may be suitable either for a left-side latch or a right-side latch.
The object of the present invention is to provide a door lock set including: a housing fixed on a door; an upper cam rotatably mounted on an upper portion of the housing and operatively retracting an upper latch; a lower cam rotatably mounted on a lower portion of the housing and operatively retracting a lower latch; a first linking rod and a second linking rod juxtapositionally pivotally secured between the upper cam and the lower cam and respectively disposed on a left side and a right side of the two cams; whereby upon a clockwise rotation of either cam, each latch provided on a right side of the door will be retracted; while upon a counterclockwise rotation of the cam, the latch provided on a left side of the door will be retracted, thereby optionally satisfying any door latch regardless of its right side position or left side position.